Hogwarts is intoxicated by TWILIGHT
by imdeadsothere
Summary: In honor of Twilight. I'm publishing this story. It's all the girls in Hogwarts excited about Twilight. Renee is based on me. Chapter 2 is their reactions to the movie plus a bit more fun.
1. Watching the Movie

"OMG! Hermione! It's coming out tonight! Tonight!" the girl that Harry had never seen before squealed and ran off. Hermione even let out a little squeak and was hopping up and down a bit.

"What's coming out tonight?" Ron asked.

"Twilight!" Hermione squealed.

"What's Twilight?" Instantly Ron found himself being glared at by a rather murderous looking group of girls.

"Twilight," Hermione began "Is only about the awesomest book series ever, it's about a sexy vampire who falls in love with a human, tonight the movie comes out," The girls who had one looked murderous instantly began chattering excitedly. One girl broke apart from the group and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Hi!" she grinned. Harry gave her an uncertain smile.

"You should come tonight," the girl said, "It's going to be really awesome, plus pretty much all the girls of the school will be there if you're looking for a chick, it's going to be really fun, you really should come,"

"Um, I guess we could," Harry mumbled.

"Yes!" the girl jumped in the air. "By the way, I'm Renee, like Bella's mom, only I wish my name was Rosalie so that Emmett could be mine,"

One of the girls in the large group screamed "Team Jacob," And they were all sent into a large discussion about 'Team Edward' or 'Team Jacob.'

"I guess we're going," Ron mumbled.

That night Harry and Ron showed up at the Room of Requirement were the movie was to be shown. They stepped in cautiously. Renee was right, just about the entire female population of Hogwarts was there. Renee was waiting for them. She squealed and waved. Hermione was right next to her. Harry and Ron looked around for another boy, there was only one more. Henrick Davis, a 5th year who was so obviously gay.

"Great, it's just us, girls, and a gay guy," Ron mumbled. The light's darkened and Hermione and Renee dragged them over to some seats. The movie began.

When Edward came on screen everyone cheered, except Renee Harry noticed. Who stayed dutifully silent. Then there was this scene with this large muscle guy in it. Renee's cheers outdid those of the Edward fan girls. There was another point when Renee stood up, threw her shoe at the screen, and screamed "THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE BOOKS!" A few girls cheered along with her. Then the final fight sequence arrived. Everyone was standing up cheering as if it were a quidditch game. Harry and Ron who were by now so deeply into the movie were cheering along with them. The movie finished. All the girls were screaming and jumping around. Renee ran off to retrieve her shoe.


	2. Reactions

Here's a little add on to my story. I've seen the Twilight movie already so I can now say a bit more about it so here's their reactions from seeing the Twilight movie.

---------------------------------------------

"That was totally freaking awesome!" Renee squealed, on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. All the students around them instead of talking amongst themselves appeared to be eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I like the car scene, where Bella is being surrounded by those guy's in Port Angels and Edward's car comes screeching around the corner." Harry said.

"I loved that part too!" Hermione and Renee said at the same time.

"Though I must admit," Rnee began, her voice becoming serious, "KRISTEN STEWART WAS THE FREAKING _WORST_ BELLA THEY COULD HAVE PICKED!" she screamed.

"Agreed," Hermione said.

"She couldn't even get the sarcasm right," Hermione complained, "That was always one of my favorite parts about Bella."

"So, um, was she actually supposed to _like_ Edward?" Harry asked, "I mean I couldn't really tell most of the movie."

"She's supposed to be totally _crazy_ in love with Edward," Hermione said, "And that was just another reason to hate Kristen Stewart."

"Emmett was sort of the comedy break, wasn't he? Same with Eric," Ron said.

"Uh huh," Renee said, "Emmett's my favorite."

"We could tell by your scream," Harry laughed.

"I'd scream for Emmett like that any old day," Renee chuckled.

"He's probably get scared away if you did," Ron said.

"Oh shut it," Renee joked, poking Ron in the ribs.

"Ouch," Ron said, rubbing where Renee had pokuied him.

"Catch me if you can!" Renee laughed, moving away.

"You forget I have super vampire powers!" Ron yelled, running after Renee.

"Okay then Ron, You can have the super vampire powers, but I get the super vampire hotness!" Harry joked, "Oh wait, I already have the super vampire hotness."

"Well someone's a little egotistical today," Hermione noted.

"You know it's true."

"What is, that you're hot or that you're egotistical."

"Both."

"I know."

"Whoa! Hermione, I never knew," Harry said laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hey Ron! Renee! Hermione just said I was hot!" Harry called, running to catch up with them.

"I did not!" Hermione screamed, running after him.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!" Everyone who had been listening to the conversation yelled.

"You're all against me." Hermione whispered. Stopping.

"Yeah, we are," Padma Patil replied, "Totally."


End file.
